


The Mark IIs

by hobbular



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbular/pseuds/hobbular
Summary: The Mark II Jaegers have retired in disgrace, and the Jaeger program has moved on to newer, shinier things. And then a kaiju shows up where it was never supposed to be, and suddenly it's up to a Mark II to take it down.
Kudos: 1





	The Mark IIs

We threw the Mark I Jaegers together in fourteen months.

They were huge, sluggish, and unwieldy; more tanks than anything else. But with a skilled pair of pilots, they could take out a damned kaiju, and that was what mattered.

Every subsequent generation of Jaegers was an attempt to correct—or _over_ -correct—the flaws of the previous generation. Mark III Jaegers, like Gipsy Danger, tended to have a bigger bag of tricks. Mark IVs got rid of the nuclear generators; turns out sitting people on top of a reactor was generally bad for longevity. And the one Mark V Jaeger we managed to crank out, Striker Eureka, added speed to the equation. Ever see her fight? She was like a blur. Easy to forget she was 250 feet tall.

But what we don't talk about, what no one ever talks about, are the Mark IIs.

I said over-correct back there? Yeah. The big "flaw" the suits saw with our Mark I Jaegers was their sheer size. They didn't want tanks, they wanted sports cars. Sleek, elegant; something they could market to the local billionaires.

They didn't even last a month.

We shipped them off to South America, mostly, and they scrapped them and used them to build Mark IIIs, or shoved them in storage facilities. For the most part, the Mark II Jaegers were written off as an expensive lesson learned, and we never talked about them again.

Here's the thing: if you've got a screwdriver, and you try to use it like a hammer, it's never gonna work. You gotta figure out how to use your tools _properly_ , is what I'm saying.

My name's Romulus Hobbs, and the people in charge will never know, but I'm a Mark II Jaeger pilot.

Have I got a story for you.


End file.
